girlscoutwikiaorg-20200214-history
Racine County Girl Scouts earn Gold, Silver awards 5 /24 /03
Racine County Girl Scouts contributed more than 2,200 hours to the Racine community while earning Girl Scouts' top honors - the Girl Scout Gold and Silver Awards. About 300 people paid tribute to the girls' accomplishments during a recognition dinner at Infusino's Restaurant May 12. Also recognized were more than 125 Girl Scouts who earned the Bronze Award and 10-Year Pin. This year's Gold Award recipients were Marie Clark, Andrea Fox, Kim Johnston, Stacey Juzenas, Marissa Kosterman, Angela Maynard, Shannon Meier, Beth Middlecamp, Kim Molitor, Tarin Reichel, Samantha Santos, Ranelle Vankoningsveld and Danielle Wertman. To earn the honor, senior Girl Scouts must complete eight comprehensive requirements that provide opportunities for leadership development, skill enhancement, career exploration and personal growth. The Gold Award project requires a minimum commitment of four months and 50 hours of service. For their Gold Award project, Middlecamp and Johnston constructed six four-by-six-foot buildings for the Burlington Jaycees' Safety Town program which teaches preschoolers about safety by participating in fun activities in a miniature town. Middlecamp, daughter of Michael and Karen Middlecamp, had been a Girl Scout for 13 years. She has earned Cadette and Senior Girl Scout Leadership pins, Cadette and Senior Girl Scout Challenge, 10-year pin, Senior Career Exploration pin, Girl Scout Silver Award, Marian and Family of God medals and I Live My Faith pin. She also participated in wider opportunity and kool-aide programs. Middlecamp, a senior at Burlington Catholic Central High School, plans to pursue a career in medicine. Johnston, daughter of Mark and Margaret Johnston, was a 13-year member of Girl Scouts. In addition to Cadette and Senior Girl Scout Leadership pins, she earned Cadette and Senior Girl Scout Challenge, 10-year pin, Girl Scout Silver Award, Senior Career Exploration pin and the Marian and I Live My Faith medals. Johnston participated in the Destination Dakota Jamboree and was a day camp kool-aide. Johnston, a senior at Catholic Central High School, planned to study advertising at the University of Wisconsin-Eau Claire. For their Gold Award project, Vankoningsveld and Wertman planned and implemented Promotion Day for Faith Community Church's Vacation Bible School. The girls recruited volunteers and develop a fossil hunt, binocular craft, singing and story-writing. Their advisor was Kathy Vankoningsveld. Vankoningsveld is the daughter of Kathy and Dennis Vankoningsveld. During her 10 years as a Girl Scout, she earned Cadette and Senior Girl Scout Leadership pins, Cadette and Senior Girl Scout Challenge, 10-year pin, Senior Career Exploration pin and Girl Scout Silver Award. Vankoningsveld was also a day camp kool-aide. A junior at Park High School, Vankoningsveld plans to study nursing at the University of Wisconsin-Parkside. Wertman, daughter of Dane and Sue Wertman, has been a Girl Scout for six years. Her achievements including earning Cadette And Senior Girl Scout Leadership pins, Cadette and Senior Girl Scout Challenge, Senior Career Exploration pin and Girl Scout Silver Award. Wertman was also a day camp kool-aide. The Park High School junior plans to study psychiatry in college. Union Grove Girl Scouts Molitor and Juzenas used their sewing and organizational skills to oversee the creation of 65 full-size quilts that were donated to the Union Grove Veterans' Home and Love Inc. The girls invested 139 hours in the project. Their advisor was Mary Nichols. Molitor, daughter of Mike and Theresa Molitor, has been a Girl Scout for 12 years. She earned Cadette and Senior Girl Scout Leadership pins, Cadette and Senior Girl Scout Challenge, 10-year pin, Senior Career Exploration pin and Girl Scout Silver Award. Molitor, a junior at Union Grove High School, was a member of the Girl Congress at the 2002 National Convention, a wider opportunity participant and day camp kool-aide. Juzenas, daughter of Leo and Susan Juzenas, is an 11-year member of Girl Scouts. Her Girl Scout achievements include earning Cadette and Senior Girl Scout Leadership pins, Cadette and Senior Girl Scout Challenge, 10-year pin, Senior Career Exploration pin and Girl Scout Silver Award. The Union Grove High School junior was a Destination Dakota Jamboree participant and a day camp kool-aide. Maynard of Racine adapted songs and dances from the production of Footloose, performed by her high school drama club for presentation in nursing homes. Maynard choreographed and and coordinated scheduling with nursing homes and 20 teenage performers. Her advisor was Gary Vaillancourt. Maynard was a 13-year member of Girl Scouts and the daughter of Barbara Schneider and Robert Maynard. She had earned Cadette and Senior Girl Scout Leadership pins, Cadette and Senior Girl Scout Challenge, 10-year pin, Senior Career Exploration pin and the Girl Scout Silver Award. Maynard participated in the wider opportunity program and was a day camp kool-aide. A senior at Horlick High School, she plans to study theater education at the University of Wisconsin-Parkside. Reichel and Santos created The Girls' Day Out workshop for their Gold Award project. About 60 middle school girls attended the program, which focused on boosting girls' self-esteem. The girls' advisors were Miriam Perales-Handley and Diana Santos. Santos is the daughter of Ivan and Diana Santos and an 11-year member of Girl Scouts. Her achievements include Cadette and Senior Girl Scout Leadership pins, Cadette and Senior Girl Scout Challenge, 10-year pin, Senior Career Exploration pin, Girl Scout Silver Award. Santos attended the Latinas in Girl Scouting National Conference and was a day camp kool-aide. A sophomore at Park High School, Santos plans to study police science. Reichel, a sophomore at Case High School, has been a Girl Scout for eight years and is the daughter of John and Terri Reichel. Her Girl Scout achievements include Cadette and Senior Girl Scout Leadership pins, Cadette and Senior Girl Scout Challenge, Senior Career Exploration pin and Girl Scout Silver Award. For their Gold Award project, Clark, Fox, Kosterman and Meier designed and installed a prairie garden at the Trefoil Oaks Program Center. The girls solicited funding and plant donations, prepared the site and planted 946 prairie flowers. They also erected identification markers for nature study. Their advisor was Patti Meier. Clark is the daughter of Marge and Larry Clark. She has been a Girl Scout for 11 years. Her achievements include earning Cadette and Senior Girl Scout Leadership pins, Cadette and Senior Girl Scout Challenge, 10-year pin, Senior Career Exploration pin, Girl Scout Silver Award, Family of God and Marian medals. Clark was a day-camp kool-aide. A junior at Saint Catherine's High School, Clark plans to study graphic design in college. Kosterman, the daughter of Michael and Kathleen Kosterman has been a Girl Scout for 11 years. She earned Cadette and Senior Girl Scout Leadership pins, Cadette and Senior Girl Scout Challenge, 10-year pin, Senior Career Exploration pin, Girl Scout Silver Award and Marian Medal and was a day camp kool-aide. A junior at St. Catherine's High School, Kosterman plans to major in education. Fox is an 11-year member of Girl Scouts and the daughter of Jerry and Carol Fox. Her achievements include Cadette and Senior Girl Scout Leadership pins, Cadette and Senior Girl Scout Challenge, 10-year pin, Senior Career Exploration pin and the Girl Scout Silver Award. Her favorite Girl Scout memory was helping out as a day camp kool-aide. Fox, a junior at St. Catherine's High School, plans to pursue a career in medicine. Meier is the daughter of Gary and Patti Meier and an 11-year member of Girl Scouts. She has earned Cadette and Senior Girl Scout Leadership pins, Cadette and Senior Girl Scout Challenge, 10-year pin, World Trefoil pin, Senior Career Exploration pin, Girl Scout Silver Award, Family of God and Marian medals. A junior at St. Catherine's High School, Meier plans to major in fashion in college. The following girls earned the Girl Scout Silver Award - the highest recognition for Cadette Girl Scouts. To earn the honor, girls must complete the Cadette Girl Scout Challenge, three interest projects, the Cadette Leadership Award and invest a minimum of 30 hours to implement a community service project. * Troop 61: Catherine Angel, Amy Clark, Holly Dresen, Caroline Egmose, Carol Fallabeck, Kimberly Fox, Olivia Klamm, Kaitlin Meier, Leah Radewan and Jenna Schonert. * Troop 76: Rebecca Bocek, Jessica Hedrington and Michelle Lui. * Troop 134: Brooke Aldrich, Lauren Aldrich, Kristen Hoff, Marci O'Neill, Maria Sippel and Kristen Wieners. * Troop 168: Nina Fiegel, Julie Frank, Alice Liebzeit, Briana McMahon and Cassie Stahle. * Troop 192: Candace Cannon, Lindsey Kis, Ashley Vogt and Jessica Walquist. * Troop 193: Rachael Caskey, Molly Cornelius, Abby Knop, Amanda Kupper, Lisa Van Opens and Alisson Vanderheyden. * Troop 196: Sondra Jeske, Joanna Kemp and Brittany Nimmer. * Troop 235: Madeleine Boman, Megan Huck, Amber McClure, Amy Rohlman and Maria Sinnett. * Troop 261: Kayla Roeschen, Misty Rosenke, Krista Straka, Justina Thurmond and Zharisse Williams. * Juliette Girl Scout: Amanda Kaminski. Individual girls, not affiliated with a troop or group, may register as Juliette Girl Scouts. These girls made the commitment to continue their affiliation with Girl Scouting by becoming adult Girl Scouts: Angela Maynard, Troop 243; and Jennifer Spector and Stephanie Spector, Juliette Girl Scouts. 10-Year-Pins were awarded to these Girl Scouts: Kristina Bugalski, Julia Evje and Karli Radcliff, Troop 43; Jessica Hedrington and Michelle Lui, Troop 76; Brooke Aldrich, Lauren Aldrich, Kristen Hoff, Marci O'Neill, Maria Sippel and Kristen Wieners, Troop 134; Karen Jendrzejek, Troop 170; Marie Clark, Andrea Fox, Marissa Kosterman and Shannon Meier, Troop 181; Molly Cornelius and Amanda Kupper, Troop 193; Katie Stutt, Troop 243; Ranelle VanKoningsveld, Troop 271; Megan Jakubiak, Troop 286; Emily Moser, Troop 466; and Christine Higginbotham and Amanda Kaminski, Juliette Girl Scouts. Category:Girl Scouts of the USA Category:Girl Scouts Category:Cadettes Category:Seniors Category:Girl Scouts of Wisconsin Southeast Category:Silver Award Recipients Category:Gold Award Recipients Category:2003 Girl Scout Silver Award Category:2003 Girl Scout Gold Award Category:GSWISE